Hotel Transylvania 3 Opening
by Bigj200016
Summary: I've seen some plot summaries for the upcoming sequel and it looks as if Johnny will be in disguise again. I think this is a better idea. One shot, would be about 5 minutes of film time.


Hey guys. I've been seeing some of the plot leaks for HT3 and am a little disappointed that it looks like Johnny is going to be in another monster disguise when a better idea already exists. I'm not sure if the good folks who would be working on the movie peruse the FF sites, but if they do please consider changing this. Just an idea for the first few minutes of the film that I would like to see. I know that Sony pictures wouldn't show Mavis actually biting Jonathan, so that isn't shown, but can be inferred.

* * *

Mavis and Jonathan were sitting on the roof on a gorgeous full mooned night watching Dracula and Dennis work on flying drills. The two zingers had been watching their son, smiling at the pure enjoyment he was having from flying.

"Hey, Mavy," Jonathan began tentatively, "I know you have big plans for your dad's birthday."

Mavis smiled; she had told him that her father had a milestone birthday approaching soon. "One does not simply turn 550 every year," she said giggling. She had fallen in love with Facebook and human memes. "You have no idea how hard it was to find something for monsters only."

"I know, but I really want to go with you guys."

"But you can't. I'm sorry, but monsters only."

Jonathan frowned since she had been hiding something from him for a while that Dracula had been telling him about since Dennis's last birthday when he sprouted his fangs. Both Dracula and Jonathan had hoped that simply by dropping subtle hints that Mavis would at least bring it up, but she never did. "I guess I could always bring back Johnny-Stein," he said after a couple minutes of uncomfortable silence between them, "unless…"

Jonathan waited, hoping that Mavis might take the hint but she didn't. "Unless what?" She asked.

This was a touchy subject, since Dracula had told Mavis and Jonathan that this would have to be done at some point, however he never told them together. Both of them thought that the other one knew about the possibility, so they simply hoped the other would broach the subject first. That day never came, so the two of them remained as they were for the past seven years; not a big deal since Jonathan was still only 31, but soon the human would begin aging rapidly.

Jonathan sighed as he prepared to approach a subject that he didn't have a clue what Mavis would think about it. One last gulp to gain his confidence and then, "Unless you," he started but kept hoping that Mavis would take his hint but she didn't, "you know."

A worried look crossed Mavis. She knew now what he was trying to ask, but she worried that he wasn't adequately ready for such a major change. She turned her glance off of him and back towards their son, who was laughing from the fun he was having. She really hoped that he would drop the subject, but knew that he wouldn't until they finally had this talk.

Dracula looked down at the two on the roof. He had heard what they had said; every word of it. From Mavis having a surprise for his birthday, to the beginning of the discussion they were having. He could tell would end up a full fledged argument before too much longer. He knew how stubborn they both could be; in a way that is why he thought the two of them zinged. Dracula finally whispered as his eyes turned red as he locked on to Jonathan's eyes, hoping Jonathan wasn't wearing his contact lenses. "Come on Johnny. Just say it. I know what you want to ask, and the time is right."

"Can we talk about something else, Johnny?" Mavis began to beg.

"We've beat around the bush on this for seven years. Do you think waiting any more will help?"

Mavis's expression changed from nervous to guilty. She had never thought that it would be this hard for the two of them to talk about something that they both knew would need to happen at some point. Mavis sighed as she answered him, "No, you're right."

"Mavis, I'm ready."

"I know, but are you really sure. Once we do this, there's no going back."

Jonathan thought about the two biggest reasons that he wanted to go through with the change. Mavis looked into his eyes, her eyes changing from their beautiful blue to deep crimson as she read his mind. She saw the reasons that he had and they were the right ones; he wanted nothing more than to never have to leave her and Dennis.

Mavis began to tear up as her eyes returned to their normal color. She asked him the three biggest changes he would face if they did go through with it. "What about garlic, or having to drink blood, or not being able to go in the sun?"

For the first time, Jonathan thought that he might actually be winning the discussion. He hadn't really thought about any of those things. Dennis could eat a small amount of garlic and the sun didn't affect him, but he still preferred the night. Jonathan thought, _Was I really willing to give them all up?_ One look into Mavis's beautiful eyes was the only thing he needed to see to confirm his choice. "Yes, I'll give all of them up to be with you forever."

Mavis knew she was losing this discussion. She only had one more thing she could possibly say that might make him change his mind. "But it will hurt," she said softly. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Let's see," Jonathan said slowly turning his glance from his wife and towards Dennis, "a small amount of pain in exchange for never having to leave you and Dennis. That's a no brainer," he laughed. He saw Mavis tearing up again, so he decided to go with the 'heavy artillery' and end the discussion. "Whatcha think would me hurt more; seeing you having to watch me get old, and fat, and bald, and die, or simply turning me?"

Mavis was in a full sob. This was it; the ultimate reason. She never wanted to have to watch Jonathan waste away and die. She nodded her head in agreement before sighing, "Okay Johnny."

Mavis turned into a bat, something Jonathan was always in awe of, whispering, "Man, that's still so cool." Mavis could only smile as her bat-self grabbed his collar with her talons and carried him down to their room. She gently set him down on their bed, and transformed back into herself. "So how's this work?"

Mavis had a smirk on her face as she answered, "Vampire secret. But you'll find out soon enough." She climbed on top of him and grabbed his hands. "Are you really sure you want to do this? There's no going back."

A huge smile crossed Jonathan's face, as he never thought that this would happen. He actually did have second thoughts for a second, but they quickly passed. To be with Mavis for eternity; he would sacrifice anything for that. "I am," he said firmly with complete confidence.

Mavis leaned into his lips. She wanted to taste his kiss one final time while he was still human. The kiss lasted almost three minutes, but then she pulled away.

The scene shifts to the mirror in their room. Only Jonathan's image can be seen in it as he is lying on their bed (Mavis is a vampire and has no reflection in mirrors). A yelp comes from Jonathan as two punctures can be seen in his neck with specks of blood visible, then slowly Jonathan's reflection begins to fade as well. After thirty seconds, his reflection is completely gone, and the scene shifts to black.

The scene picks up some one month later, with a reddish brown bat, with brown eyes and a tuft of wild red hair on its head chasing Dennis's bat form. Dracula can be heard in the distance shouting instructions to this other bat, but it is ignoring him. The two bats land on the roof, and return to their regular forms revealing that the other bat is, in fact Jonathan. "So how'd I do?" Jonathan asked to Dracula.

"That's two more laps than yesterday," Dracula chuckled. "But you need to listen to my instructions."

"Bleh, bleh, bleh," Dennis mocked his grandfather.

While Dracula never liked the expression, if became a soft jab at him from mainly Dennis, but either Jonathan or Mavis would do it too. Normally he would have protested, but this time Dracula simply ignored it.

"Man, I'm gettin' hungry," Jonathan said with a twinkle in his eye from an idea. "How bout a scorpion hunt."

"Yeah!" Dennis shouted excitedly.

"Umm, fresh scorpions," Mavis said suggestively. "That sounds really good."

"You up for it 'old man'," Jonathan said tempting Dracula.

"Try and stop me," Dracula challenged back as he turned into a bat and flew towards the forest followed by his family, all of them laughing at the fun they would have.


End file.
